Bending Perks
by floodimoo123
Summary: Korra finally gets her meditation down, and enters the Spirit World. She sees Yue and is instantly turned on. What will happen? LEMON One shot.


**_A/N: Normally, I wouldn't be happy about Korra being with anybody but Mako, and him with her, but I saw a Korra/Yue thing on the internet one day, and figured it would be a cute little fantasy thing. So enjoy the lemony goodness that is my first lesbian lemon. I don't own a darn thing._**

* * *

Korra sat cross-legged, meditating, and finally having the peacefulness click. The sun was shining down on her, and the bird's chirps were slowly fading into a sweet quietness. Her chest rose and fell with every relaxing breath she took. Her body felt like it was asleep, though she knew she was well awake. The bird's chirps fell completely quiet, the sun's warmth was no longer felt, and she saw herself going through this tunnel. It was colorful, with a bright light that grew bigger the farther she went into it.

She opened her eyes, and looked around. She looked like she was in some from of purgatory, but there was water everywhere. She looked down, and saw herself treading the water, but couldn't feel it surround her. She felt like she was floating in air, or a cloud. Then, out of nowhere, she was dragged down under the dark water. She held her breath out of instinct, but realized half-way down that she didn't need to hold it. She could breathe under the water.

"Korra," said a voice when she hit the ground.

She turned around and saw a glowing figure, hair and white clothes flowing as if they were actually in water. The figure was absolutely beautiful, and Korra was instantly aroused.

"Come closer."

Korra did as she was told, and walked closer to the glowing figure, mouth agape in wonder and lust.

"I am the spirit Yue," the figure spoke.

Korra tried to speak, but couldn't. She had heard about Yue from Katara's stories, but never imagined how beautiful she really was. Her long, flowing hair was a glistening white, her skin as dark as hers, and her clothes a pure white. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue and looked deep into hers.

"I," Korra finally got the courage to speak up, "am the avatar."

"Yes, I know. Your waterbending is strong and makes me proud."

"Thanks." Korra smiled a little bit. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you, young avatar."

A feeling of lust built up inside of Korra that she could no longer resist. She grabbed the spirit by her shoulders and kissed her passionately on the lips. Yue kissed Korra back with no hesitation. Korra wrapped her arms around Yue's waist, and Yue wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Korra slid her tongue across Yue's lips, asking for an entrance. Yue opened her mouth and Korra slid her tongue inside, licking all over inside her mouth. Yue's face became red, as did Korra's, as the kiss became longer.

Korra stopped the kiss and licked all down Yue's neck and throat, stopped at the nape of her neck, and kissed lightly. Yue let out a small moan, which aroused Korra even more. She reached for Yue's breasts, and felt them through her clothes. Yue's face got redder and her moans became louder. Korra pulled down Yue's top and squeezed her soft breasts gently.

"Korra," Yue moaned.

"Yes?" Korra replied in a gentle voice.

"Take your top off.''

Korra untied her brown jacket flap thingy and it dropped down, the she took off her skin tight shirt, revealing her enormous breasts and flat stomach. Yue's eyes stared at her beautiful breasts. She then knelt down and started kissing on Korra's left breast. Korra moaned just slightly, and aroused Yue even more, to the point of her wetness dripping off.

"Yue," Korra softly moaned. "Take your clothes off."

Yue took her clothes off and they fell to the ground. Her body was completely naked, and looking so beautiful. Korra stripped off her pants and underwear, arousing Yue at the sight of Korra's wet womanhood. Yue laid down and Korra crawled over to see Yue wet and dripping already. She took one small lick of her sweet cum and instantly wanted more. She licked all over Yue's little clit and high pitched moans came from Yue's mouth. She moved her tongue to Yue's entrance and thrust it inside, licking up every bit of cum from inside of her. She loved the feeling of how hot and sweet the inside of Yue was. She was so warm and so tight.

Yue pulled Korra up to her face so she could squat over her. Yue then licked all over Korra's sweet sex, and made her drip her cum onto her tongue. Yue moved her tongue to the inside of Korra and licked out every bit of her dripping cum. Korra bent over and kissed Yue longingly. She then moved down to in between her legs and slid two fingers inside of her. Yue moaned with pleasure, and begged for more.

"Korra, turn around and bend over me."

Korra did just so, and now they were in the 69 position, Korra on top and Yue on bottom, and fingering each other with two of their fingers. Korra fingered Yue harder while they both moaned each other's names. Yue fingered Korra faster, then slid another finger into her. Korra also put another finger into Yue, and could feel her walls become tighter around her. Yue got louder and Korra could feel her anticipated orgasm build up to the point of a fire building inside of her stomach.

"Korra!" Yue screamed. "I'm coming!"

"Oh, Yue!" Korra screamed in a reply. "Me, too!"

Korra and Yue both screamed out, and then a relief washed over her, and she rolled over off of Yue and collapsed. Yue crawled over to Korra and layed her head down on her chest.

Korra opened her eyes, finding herself back on Air Temple Island, in the gazebo where everyone was meditating. The sun was shining just like before and the birds were chirping in such a peaceful manner. She looked over, and everyone was gone from meditating.

"Korra," Tenzin said from behind her.

"Tenzin!" Korra half screamed in surprise. "Where is everyone?"

"We went inside. You looked so peaceful mediating there, I just couldn't stop you, especially considering it was the first time you were that into it."

"I think I was in the spirit world."

"Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"I saw Yue. The moon spirit.''

"Oh, well that's interesting. What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing." Korra blushed. "Just that she was proud of me and how strong my water bending was."

"Oh, good." Tenzin walked toward his house.

Korra had the strangest urge to try waterbending. She walked to the edge of the island and pulled some water up from the sea, with hardly any effort. Her waterbending had become stronger. Who knew sex with a spirit gave you bending perks?


End file.
